


Fruit Punch Pedialyte

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Motherhood, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Raising kids isn’t easy. When the Stark-Squad faces their first stomach flu, things get a bit – or a lot – messy in your household.





	Fruit Punch Pedialyte

Tony woke up from the very light almost-sleep state with a jump as soon as the crying started, immediately frowning when the horrible smell flooded his nose. Caleb was trying to climb onto his legs, while Brienne stirred in your arms.

“Sorry,” your boyfriend jumped, instantly reaching to hold the boy in his arms. “I’m up, I’m up!”

Having kids… Alright, having kids wasn’t easy. The working on getting pregnant was fun, the pregnancy part was cute, and the labour was kinda scary, but raising kids? Raising kids wasn’t just tough, it was _brutal._ Space aliens were definable easier to deal than kids; he only had to face them for a day, at the maximum two, but his kids were there every day of the week and every hour of the day.

“Oh, crap…” Tony cursed under his breath. Damien’s once soft green pants were brown from the explosive diarrhea that seemed to be a constant presence these late two days in your house after Damien had shown signs of the stomach flu. Soon, all of the kids had contracted it and you, Tony and your two available nannies were up and down trying to care for all five kids, while the other two themselves took a few days off to fight the same problem.

“Come on, buddy,” he walked out of the room. “We’re gonna get you changed.”

You had seen everything but didn’t have time to even chuckle at him. Soon, Brienne was crying from hearing Damien crying, and you both knew that if you didn’t do something sooner soon they’d wake up the other three kids and the house would be pandemonium.

The kids were a bit older than two now, and things were… Messy. Not as messy as when they were babies, though much better. You and Tony were still figuring out how to do things with plus five _toddlers_ in the house, wreaking havoc, jumping in your bed, cockblocking them more times than not and crying simply because they don’t like hearing their siblings crying. You thought that’d stop when they were past being infants, honestly, but it wasn’t it at all.

“Mama,” your girl whined in your arms.

“I know, baby,” you caressed her tummy. “I know it hurts, I’m sorry.”

You had never caught the stomach flu in your life; something about your family’s natural immunity and your parents being extra careful had helped you in a way your kids weren’t so lucky. Not knowing what it felt like and how to fix it was driving you crazy; your kids were hurting and you couldn’t do anything.

“Let’s get you some Pedialyte, uh?” you raised her to your arms, walking to the kitchen while rubbing her back. “You like Fruit Punch, don’t you?”

She didn’t answer and you yawned. When had you last slept?

You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, but was interrupted when your ears caught a new noise.

“Mama!” you heard a cry from one of the kids. “Mama!”

You groaned and jumped when Emilia walked in your direction.

“Mr Stark is with Caleb and Sophie is bathing Edwin, Damien is sleeping a bit,” she informed you. “Alex is the one crying. I can take care of Brienne.”

You nodded and ran a hand over your hair, walking right onto the room with an A on the front. Your daughter was standing in her crib, holding the bars and looking as red as a tomato.

“What’s it, honey?” you reached, taking her up.

She tried to answer between sobs, but it only resulted in more cries and frustrations. You couldn’t possibly wonder how it felt for her – and the kids – to feel bad and not be able to communicate it.

“Come on,” you sat on the closest chair in her room and put a hand on her face. “Breath in with your nose…”

She complied, still sobbing a bit.

“… and out through your mouth.”

Alexandra did it a few more times, the hold time holding her stomach.

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“My tummy,” her lips trembled. “It’s weird.”

You nodded.

“Okay… How weird? Weird like you want to go to the bathroom and do number two?”

She shook her head, making her thick dark brown hair fall on her shoulder from the tie Tony had placed there earlier.

“Is it the weird that makes you want to vomit?” you continued.

“Yes,” she confirmed.

“You think you’re gonna vomit?”

Once again, your daughter nodded, and you rushed out of the room and into the closest bathroom with her, just in time for your girl to proceed vomiting into the toilet.

You raised your head when you heard someone clearing their throat.

“Hey,” Tony looked down at you. “You’re two are here.”

“Where’s Damien… Or Caleb?” you tried to remember. “Which one were you with? I can’t remember. I know it was a boy.”

He chuckled.

“Both, actually,” he explained. “I put Damien to bed after bathing and had to stay with Caleb for a while. How is my girl?”

Alex had just flushed the toilet and reached out for her father’s arms, nuzzling his neck while he kissed her forehead.

“Let’s wash your mouth, okay? Then we can get some fruit punch Pedialyte.”

You sighed.

“We should try buying a part of them. Not a lot but… You know, enough to compensate for how much of Pedialyte we bought these last few days.”

Tony chuckled.

“You heard that, FRIDAY,” he called the system. “You know what to do. Get some action on the company that produces Pedialyte for both me and my lovely girlfriend over there. Whatever they are selling, we’re in.”

“I’m on it, sir.”

You opened a half-grin, standing up from the bathroom floor and washing your hands right after Tony was done cleaning your oldest daughter’s mouth.

“Mr Stark,” the system called. “You have visitors.”

You turned to Tony.

“Tony, we’re not dressed for visitors,” you sighed. “Tell whoever it is that we can’t have them over, the kids are sick.”

Before he could answer, Brienne’s voice broke your conversation.

“Uncle Steve!” your second daughter screamed and you frowned.

They couldn’t possibly be here to take Tony to a mission, right?

You walked behind Tony to the living room, soon finding not only Steve but also Natasha, Bucky and Bruce waiting for you.

“Look,” you sighed. “We can’t have visitors, guys, The squad is sick, we are kinda tired, it’s just a lot.”

Ignoring you, Alex almost jumped out of Tony’s grasp to get into Natasha’s arms, and Edwin was already glued to Bucky.

“That’s why we’re here,” she said. “None of us can get sick, so there’s no risk in being around the kids. We all know you’re exhausted, so we’re spending the afternoon here so you both can get a few hours of sleep.”

You stared at her in surprise and confusion.

“Oh no, you don’t have… We can… I mean…” you babbled.

“When did they last sleep, FRIDAY?” Steve enquired the system.

“Mr Stark has been awake for 48 and Miss Y/L/N for 49 hours.”

They all looked back at you.

“We can manage,” you insisted.

“Go to bed,” your red-haired friend insisted. “We’re good. There’s four of us and two nannies, we’ll be just fine.”

By your side, Tony didn’t need any more convincing.

“Come on, honey,” he held you by your elbow. “Just 6 hours and we’ll be up again.”

You tried to protest, but your boyfriend had already dragged you all the way inside your bedroom and onto the bed.

“Just six hours, they can manage and we are in the same house,” Tony assure you, taking off his shoes. “They’ll be just fine.”

You didn’t want to accept, but you were indeed exhausted. The moment your body hit the bed, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get up in less than a few hours.

“You know,” he continued, laying by your side and taking a sigh. “We’ve got really good friends.”

When you didn’t answer, your boyfriend turned around, finding you already soundly asleep, and chuckled in response.

“For someone who didn’t want to leave the kids…” he joked. “Alright then, Y/N. Goodnight.”


End file.
